Why do you see right through me?
by Blossomgrl
Summary: Oneshot, songfic...Kacey Chambers song am I not pretty enough?... Kagome loves Inuyasha that she knows. but she can't help but think that he loves Kikyo... She sings, sings a song for him not knowing he's there. Does he love her? Do Not Own Inuyasha


Why do you see right through me?

A/N: this next story is sure to make you cry. Of course we all know Inuyasha and Kagome end up together but how they go about it is how I get to this story!

Kikyo. Kikyo. Kikyo that was all she thought he was thinking about. No matter how hard she tried She never seemed good enough. All her attempts, everything never worked! That's how she ended up here after inuyasha smelled her scent and saw her soul stealers in the distance. She didn't even go after him this time. She grabbed her songbook; the one Inuyasha thought she was always doing her homework in. Please she was eighteen and totally wasn't going to college. She had more "important" things on her mind, as she liked to call it.

She then grabbed her guitar, the one that she learned to play from her dad a long time ago. She decided to bring it considering she wanted to surprise the group and sing them a song. She touched the jewel around her neck. The one Inuyasha had told her to hold on to until he made his wish.

'I just wish he was in love with me not Kikyo…' She thought as silent tears brought themselves down to the cold dirt ground.

She came to a lake where she found a good tree stump with flowers growing around it. Beautiful gardenias. Her favorite flower. She enhailed deeply. She pulled her guitar into her lap. Reading the dedication she had written to her love. It was pretty pathetic she was reading it out loud to no one but the woodland creatures. Or so she thought.

Ember eyes watched as Kagome slowly walked to the lake that she loved so much. He hated seeing her like this. He cared about her very much but what he could never say was that he loved her. He didn't want to. He knew she cared for him but could never love him, and he couldn't bare to make it known, knowing it was one sided. The only reason he went to Kikyo was because he thought she loved him. It was sad really, he never ever felt loved until he met kikyo. But he knew she may have loved him, but she didn't love him like he loved her. She loved him through her pity.

Kagome then sat down on a rock and brought up a strange looking instrument. The one she brought with her for some reason. It was called a G-e-e-t-ar as she pronounced it. She than opened her notebook

'Why is she doing homework?' he thought but then to his shock she started to speak.

"Dear Inuyasha

I know you care about me very much, but I guess you never could love me. I mean c'mon you love Kikyo! But it still hurts. I know she is your first love but for once can you just see me for me, instead of Kikyo! I know you will never say it back but I- I – love you Inuyasha. So much. But this is how I feel. I couldn't express it in words so maybe song would work. I hope you like it. But who am I kidding; you'll probably never speak to me again. Well here goes nothing!" She said sighing in sadness

She began to strum the guitar as the first words came off of her beautiful lips

Am I not pretty enough

Is my heart to broken

Do I cry too much

Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh

Should I try it harder

Why do you see right through me

Is that how she really felt? Was it she thought she wan't good enough? Please she was speaking to a hanyou, a half-breed. If it was anyone who should have been telling her this it was him. He wanted to stop her pain. But he knew he had to know exactly how she felt

I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me

I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break

I crave, I love, I've waited long enough

I try as hard as I can

It was true. She was more than Kikyo could ever be. More beatuful in every way.

Am I not pretty enough

Is my heart to broken

Do I cry too much

Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh

Should I try it harder

Why do you see right through me

I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real

I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees

I hope, I stand, I take it like a man

I try as hard as I can

She showed so much emotion. Making him smile in a way only she could make him. A true genuine smile. Not one from laughing, not from him being cocky. No it was just from her being her.

Am I not pretty enough

Is my heart to broken

Do I cry too much

Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh

Should I try it harder

Why do you see right through me

No No No! Why was she doing this to him? After all he's done she's begging him to love her. When he should be. And he didn't do anything. But she still loved him.

Why do you see

Why do you see

Why do you see right through me

Why do you see

Why do you see

Why do you see right through me

Why do you see

Why do you see

Why do you see right through me

Why do you see

Why do you see

Why do you see right through me

When She finished strumming the last cord, she breathed in and broke down. She collapsed on her knees. She couldn't bear it. Yes she loved him, enough to stay by his side. But was it enough to have him break her heart on a daily bases without him even knowing? Part of her said to go back home and forget it all.

"No! no! I can't leave him. I'll just prove to be like everyone else! He needs a friend to lean on! No matter how hard it is for me, I could never give him up! Not even if he doesn't love me back, I'll stay until he asks me to leave!" She yelled outloud

She heard a twig crack. But didn't care, she couldn't even see from the blurriness of her tears. She felt strong arms hold her and right away knew it was him. Inuyasha, her Inuy…No kikyo's Inuyasha! New tears formed in her eyes. She pride herself form his grasp and stood up and said.

"I will leave now. I mean I know you can't bare to even look at me after that performance" She said handing him the shikon Jewel. And ran. But Inuyasha stopped her.

He made a wish. And it was gone. The jewel was gone.

"Kagome! Listen for one second will you. I could never hat you! I-I-I love you Kagome. So much I made a wish, a wish that well, you could travel through the well still. After all is said and done. But please stay here. I want to mate you. I want you to have my pups. I want to wake up to your scent for the rest of my existence, and then Some!" He proclaimed. Searching her eyes but couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"What are you Implying Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a knowing look

"Well… You see..umm will.. will you be my mate?" He asked not even looking at her.

Kagome stepped back. Inuyasha knew she didn't want to right then in there. He heard some rustling but thought it was her walking away. But then felt someone hugging him from behind.

"Look at me Inuyasha!" She said.

He turned around and to his utter shock and approval she was naked. Revealing herself to him. A low growl of approval came from his throat as his full youkai threatened to take over.

" Inuyasha I want you and only you, no matter the hanyou or not, actually I like your ears they're what attracted me to you in the first place." She said blushing.

She than started to take off his clothes as he was too in shock to move. She pulled his pants down to show his erected member.

"Inuyasha, Love me, please me, let your daemon side take over, I don't care. Heck It's part of you so just let him out!" She yelled

He smiled and kissed her gently closing his Ember eyes. Then it became more rough and dominant. Then when they parted his eyes they were red and there were two purple streaks, one on eather side of his face. He picked her up and gently layed his future mate on the ground. He ravished her breasts and listned to her mone in pleasure. But to his utter surprise and disliking she pushed him over so she was on top. He snarled at her. But she snarled back. Which made him tilt his head to the side and ears perk up.

'Hmm fisty…' he thought before she left his view and down to in-between his legs. She nibbled and put his manhood in her mouth. He growled and howled in approval he was almost in bliss. When she pulled away. Oh so that's how she was going to be well he would fix that.

He quickly pushed her down and started to lick her insides which much pleasure on both of them. She was also in bliss but he pulled away, she wined in protest but was soon flipped over and put on all four.

He even as a daemon, didn't slamn into her like she thought. He pushed her hymen, and held her up by his hands and bit down on her neck as instinct took over as she screamed in pain. Now that he was in he waited for her approval when she moaned in pleasure he then let full instinct take over. He slamned into her harder and harder with each moan. With in about 3 minutes Kagome was n bliss. With in about 3 more minutes of more pleasure Inuyasha came and bit hard on her neck making her blead, he than, while still in her sliced his rist and mixed the blood so she would have his blood. Not just for his claiming but so she could live as long as him. And with that he released himself and collapsed beside her. Kissing her he said his final words

"I love you!" He said

"And I love you my mate, my alpha male, and to think you'll prabobly call me bitch more often now that I am one!" she said still finding humor although she was completely exausted. He smiled and kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

They were together forever

And that's how long there love lasted

Forever


End file.
